


We got married for fun

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, M/M, Poisoning, Potions Accident
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Tissaia e Istredd con una misma duda sobre Jaskier y Lambert.Geralt y Eskel conteniendo las ganas de asesinarlos, mientras Yennefer, como siempre, disfrutando de situación.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Kudos: 17





	We got married for fun

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de mi serie y de las que etiquetó en ella como pequeñas ideas que se me ocurren con algunas IQ
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bienvenida

–Yo tampoco lograba comprender su relación

La hechicera mayor enarcó una de sus cejas en confusión. –¿Que?

–Geralt y Jaskier–Yennefer respondió sin apartar la vista de la pareja. –Los estás observando desde hace un rato.

Tissaia sonrió de lado. –No por esa razón.

Yennefer frunció su ceño, girando su mirada hacia su maestra. –¿Algún nuevo hechizo en mente para probar, entonces?   
–No

–Creo saber cuál es su inquietud–Istredd apareció de repente al lado de la hechicera de ojos violeta, posando suavemente una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de Yennefer llamando su atención, sin despegar su mirada del par de hombres al frente. –Es curioso.

–Ustedes los magos no saben nunca tener la mente tranquila.

–Hechiceros, Mutante–Tissaia corrigió a Lambert, quien aparentemente había regresado de su encargo, con una mezcla de seriedad y ligera diversión en su tono de voz.

  
–Brujo, Señora–Eskel también se unió a la corrección de títulos. 

–Tardaron demasiado–Geralt comentó molesto, su paciencia solo abarcaba a dos personas como máximo. 

–Lambert necesitaba una cosas–Eskel le pasó el paquete que traía en la mano a Geralt. 

Geralt estudio por un momento el paquete, acercándolo levemente a tu nariz para intentar reconocer su contenido y posteriormente, dárselo a la hechicera de ojos violeta–Yennefer

–¿No confías en nosotros?–Lambert preguntó fingiendo sentirse herido ante las acciones de Geralt. 

–La última vez que ustedes se ofrecieron a ir por los ingredientes, Jaskier terminó siendo mujer durante 1 mes–Yennefer respondió, levantándose de su asiento junto a Tissaia para dirigirse al enorme símbolo en el pasto seco que Geralt y Jaskier habían dibujado unos segundos antes de la llegada del otro par de brujos.   
Jaskier se acercó al grupo de hechiceros y magos, quitándose en el proceso la parte posterior de su atuendo de bardo–Las mujeres son una obra de arte, pero no quisiera ser una de nuevo.

–Al menos te has comportado más desde entonces–Yennefer tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al haber recordado los miles de ciudadanos y criaturas que Jaskier había logrado atraer en su version femenina.

–Hmm–Geralt gruñó incómodo, seguramente también recordando el doble esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer en esa vez, lidiando con el objetivo de su misión y los seres tras del bardo. 

–Lambert, quítate la armadura–Ordenó Yennefer

Lambert comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su armadura, mirando pícaramente a Eskel. –¿Ya escuchaste?

–Quitatela o la romperé.

–Creí que no te gustaba el exhibicionismo

–Lambert ...–Advirtió Eskel.

Tissaia e Istredd fijaron su mirada rápidamente en el símbolo tatuado en el hombro izquierdo de Jaskier y Lambert. Y Yennefer, notando la acción de ambos hechiceros, supo inmediatamente cuál era su inquietud. –Entonces ¿Todo era sobre el tatuaje?

Tissaia asintió, fijando su mirada en Yennefer. –Supongo que también esto lo involucra.

Geralt gruñó nuevamente molesto, está vez acompañado por Eskel. A diferencia de ellos, Jaskier y Lambert soltaron un par de risas despreocupadas. 

–¿Cuál es la historia–Preguntó Istredd. 

–Bueno, mi querido hechicero–Jaskier comenzó a explicar. –Es algo ... 

–Divertido–Completó Lambert, todavía divertido con la situación.

–No lo es–Eskel tenia ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Normalmente él estaría de acuerdo con algunas cosas con Lambert y Jaskier. Pero esto no.

–En ese momento lo fue–Jaskier se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. 

–Jaskier–Geralt se giró bruscamente hacia Jaskier para regañarlo. 

–¿Cómo se unieron?–Tissaia preguntó de golpe, queriendo ir al punto.

–Hace algunas décadas, Lambert y yo nos casamos en un pequeño pueblo–Decia Jaskier desde su lugar sobre el símbolo en el pasto. –Estabamos borrachos y pensamos que era divertido.

–Y como pueden ver, nuestras parejas siguen molestas–Lambert se encogió de hombros. 

–¿Una boda? Prácticamente ustedes unieron sus vidas–Corrigió Istredd. 

–No lo sabían hasta que se los dije–Yennefer comentó distraídamente, terminando de mezclar los ingredientes.

–Y estás tratando de romper su unión–Mas que pregunta, Tissaia remarcaba el hecho de lo que estaba por suceder. –¿Por qué no se lo pidieron a la persona que los unió? 

–Geralt lo mató–Soltó con simpleza Jaskier, como si estuviera hablando del clima. 

–Bien, está listo–Yennefer se colocó frente a Jaskier y Lambert en el símbolo. 

–Es un hechizo complejo–Tissaia comentó con preocupación, viendo la forma al azar y descuidada en la que Yennefer se movía. –¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

–No–Respondió la hechicera de ojos violeta, sonriendo satisfactoriamente en el momento en que su respuesta atrajo la mirada de los brujos y Jaskier. –Pero no averiguaré. 

Yennefer lanzó la mezcla sobre el símbolo y los dos hombres en él, recitando unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para Jaskier, pero en uno familiar, juzgando la expresión preocupada de los tres brujos. Se liberó al instante una nube color rojo, abarcando todo el espacio del símbolo en el suelo.  
Tardaron unos 5 minutos aproximadamente para que se disipará y se observará el resultado.

Cabe destacar, que el intento número 500 de separar la vida de Jaskier de la vida de Lambert, fue considerado nuevamente otro error fallido. Al haberse disipado la nube rojiza, se reveló la nueva apariencia de ambos involucrados.  
Jaskier pasó a ser un pequeño y esponjoso oso, mientras que Lambert pasó a ser un gracioso mapache, y colgando del cuello de ambos, un collar rojo con el símbolo de su unión grabado sobre el mismo.

Ahora tendrían que buscar el hechizo para regresarlos a su forma y seguir buscando el correcto para la ruptura. Al menos ahora tenían a Tissaia e Istredd para seguir intentando. 


End file.
